Ep. 4 - Safety First
Safety First is an adventure in Club Penguin Island. It is received from Rookie, and is the fourth episode in Chapter 1: Pick of the Year. During this adventure, the player must make Mt. Blizzard as safe as possible after Rookie fails a safety check. In order to play this adventure, the player must complete Ep. 3 - Tubular Tech and be at least Rookie rank 2. Plot The adventure starts with Rookie telling the player that Jet Pack Guy finished his safety inspection, and asks if he scored high. Jet Pack Guy says he scored very high, but a lower score means safer. Rookie protests, stating he did many safety upgrades to the mountain, including washing the bridge (Jet Pack Guy says it froze solid), restocking the first aid kits (Jet Pack Guy says he stocked them with snacks), and placing trapper plants at the end of the race tracks for tubers going too fast. It is then shown that Jet Pack Guy has a trapper plant stuck to his jet pack, trying to eat it. He then says Rookie failed the safety check, and that he will never win the Pick of the Year award when the mountain is like this. He leaves, and Rookie is upset, starts sulking, and saying he will never win the award after he messed up everything up. The player must then go to the three places Rookie messed up and fix them. First, the ice covering the bridge at the base of the mountain must be removed by using a jackhammer on it. Then, five safety kits must be collected around the Rescue Hut. After they are all gathered they must be placed inside the hut, replacing the snacks. Next, the trapper plants at the tube track finish line must be removed. However, upon attempting to get close, they try and bite the player. Gary mentions that trying to handle them while they are hungry is dangerous, and to feed them fish, fluffies in specific. The player has to fish up three of them at the fishing dock at the Beacon Boardwalk, and after doing so, bring them back to the plants, which eat the fish, and fall asleep. The plants can then be picked up, and Gary says he will return them to the Sea Caves. Rookie must then be visited again, but he is still sulking and apparently waiting for his house to fall off a cliff again. He says he wasted his chance at winning Pick of the Year, but Jet Pack Guy appears again and is impressed that the mountain looks great now, and changes the safety check to a perfect score. He leaves, and Rookie is shocked, but then realizes the player fixed everything, and he is very grateful. He then realizes he has to get ready quickly as Tubing Life magazine will be sending judges soon. The player then receives the a set of 6 emojis, 100 coins, and 80 Rookie XP. Adventure items Trivia *On November 1, 2017, the XP rewarded for completing this adventure was changed from 90 to 60. **In the 1.13.0 update, the reward was changed again, from 60 to 80. *In the 1.9.0 update, the coin reward was changed from 50 to 100. Names in other languages Adventure items Category:2017